NotchRail
NotchRail is the name of a rapid transit network in Notchropolis, Craftia. Fleet : Main article: NotchRail Fleet The NotchRail fleet is divided into three broad categories: inner-city/suburban, outer-city and special. Inner-city and outer-city trains are further divided into three sub-categories based on that line's patronage: heavy, medium and light. The inner-city and suburban fleet of trains include the Q Set (4 cars), the P Set (5 cars), the H Set (6 cars) and the O Set (8 cars). The Q and P Sets are for light-traffic lines and the H and O Sets are for the heavy-traffic lines. The outer-city fleet consists of the T Set (3 cars), Q Set (4 cars) and the P Set (5 cars). The H Set is also used, though occasionally. The T and Q Sets are for light-traffic lines and the P Set is for the heavy-traffic lines. Special trains include the D Set (2 cars) and the N Set (9 cars). The D Set is for lines with extremely limited patronage and the N Set is used for overcrowded lines and special occasions. Ticketing Ticket vending machines are a common sight around most NotchRail stations, except in some less populated or rural areas. A piece of paper dispensed from a ticket machine is the ticket, that the passenger must keep on them during the train ride. However, the ticketing system is experimental at the moment, and in the future turnstiles at the stations will be built. Each ticket costs a flat CRD$10, no matter how much distance the passenger travels on the network. Station Facilities See NotchRail Station Facilities. Network NotchRail operates 8 inner-city lines, 2 outer-city lines and 3 special lines, a total of 13 lines. Inner-city/suburban lines These lines travel through the city and suburban areas, and are all double-track throughout. Outer-city lines These lines are more outer suburban or interurban, or travel out of Notchropolis completely. Special lines These lines do not fit into the other categories or are special in some way. Future Planned Lines New Bark Line (Line 12) A shuttle service line leading off from Pete's Corner to New Achelous, is in planning. There will be an interchange station at New Bark Town with an interchange with the Eastplains Line. Greenwood Line (Line 14) The Greenwood Line is a proposed line which will proceed from a planned junction station at Werrington, to a station at the Slender Arena, then to Haslem, Belrose and Greenwood. However, stations at Belrose and Greenwood will not open until the surrounding area there has developed enough for patronage to cover the costs of running the station. Extensions Eastplains Line The Eastplains Line is currently under construction from Loftus station to Questacon. After this is completed an extension to New Bark Town will be constructed. Southern Line The Southern Line will be extended from Woodford station to the Hunger Games Arena via Werrington and Leonay Village. If all of the above expansions are built, in the future there will be 8 inner-city lines, 4 outer-city lines, and 3 special lines, bringing the total to 14 lines (15 counting the Metro Monorail as a line). See Also *List of NotchRail Stations *NotchRail Platform Lengths *Metro Monorail